52 saveurs autour de Paddy et Moony, liste 2
by ocechan
Summary: Deuxième liste des saveurs. Même principe que le premier. Les thèmes de celui là sont beaucoup plus complexes, poétiques, et difficiles à traiter. La fic est gentille, elle ne mord pas, le bouton review non plus. SLASH SB/RL. Pas de guimauve.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à J.K.R.

**Blabla: **Je commence la liste deux des 52 saveurs XD Ces thèmes seront traités dans l'ordre, et vous verrez qu'ils sont beaucoup plus longs, complexes et poétiques que la liste précédente. Il vous suffira de comparer les thèmes avec les autres de la première liste. Je vais essayer un chapitre par semaine, mais n'ayant pas de chapitres en avance... ça va être dur.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Jadis il y avait, jadis il n'y avait pas:_

Jadis il y avait des gens d'honneur, des gens sur qui l'on pouvait compter, des personnes dont l'on savait que la parole valait quelque chose, dont l'on savait que ce n'était pas qu'une parole prononcée juste comme cela. Ces personnes là avaient ce que l'on appelle communément l'honneur, et pour eux, trahir leur parole ou leur ami était pire que la mort. Même sous la contrainte, ils ne se contredisaient pas. Quand ils donnaient leur parole, c'était sûr, et l'on savait que jamais, ni rien ni personne, ne les feraient se dédire. Si un ami disait que l'on pouvait compter sur lui, que notre vie pouvait dépendre de lui et de son silence, alors on pouvait le croire. Aveuglement.

Cependant jadis il n'y avait pas de tolérance, et tous ceux qui pensaient différemment ou qui n'étaient pas comme les autres, étaient rejetés, tués, voire torturés, et finissaient assez souvent sur le bucher. Les homosexuels, par exemple, étaient considérés comme des créatures maléfiques, auxquelles il fallait absolument ôter la vie, et si possible dans les plus grandes souffrances possibles, car après tout, pourquoi avoir de la pitié pour les créatures du mal ?

C'est surtout pour ce manque de tolérance absolue pour quelque chose que ce soit, qui me fait apprécier vivre à mon époque. Car si il y a des gens sur lesquels ont ne peut pas compter, malgré le fait qu'ils soient de vos plus proches amis, ils y en a en qui l'on peut avoir confiance. Et c'est ça qui est le plus important. Même si cela ne ramène pas les morts. Car après tout, la confiance et la tolérance, ce sont deux des éléments les plus importants de l'équation de la vie.

Mais ceux qui ont fautés, ceux qui ont trahis, eux, souffrirons. Pas ceux qui sont différents. On change d'époque. Nous ne sommes plus au temps jadis.

_Pensées de Sirius Orion Black, première année d'emprisonnement._

**.oO0Oo.**

**Reviews ?**

Pour ce premier chapitre de la deuxième liste des saveurs! Prochain thème: « Soit x la valeur de celui qui repose près de moi. »

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla:** Voici le deuxième chapitre de ce recueil de drabbles. J'espère que ces thèmes vous plairons, on sort un peu beaucoup du registre humour de d'habitude.

Je décerne le titre de sérial revieweuse à Mamzelle Isuzu! Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces charmantes reviews :)

**.oO0Oo.**

_Soit x la valeur de celui qui repose près de moi:_

Il faisait beau, et chaud. Le parc du château de Poudlard était particulièrement bien ensoleillé, en cette belle journée de juin. Les examens approchaient à grand pas, et la plupart des élèves étaient plus ou moins stressés. Enfin plutôt plus que moins. Comme chaque année, le mélange stress et magie se faisait ressentir sous des formes inhabituelles et parfois dangereuses. Décharges électriques dues au trop plein de magie emmagasinée, irruptions acnéiques, perte de contrôle de soi... Bref, que de réjouissances. Cependant le degré de stress n'était pas le même pour chaque étudiant de la très célèbre école de magie. Déjà, les examens n'étaient pas tous de la même importance. Ceux des cinquièmes et septièmes années étaient les plus importants, de par leur détermination pour les futures carrières envisagées. Les autres n'étaient que de simples formalités, si l'on peut dire.

Mais même parmi les septièmes années, il y en avait qui n'étaient pas le moins du monde dans le même état que leurs condisciples. Deux personnes en particulier. Les deux garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard, d'ailleurs. Sirius Black et James Potter. Leurs examens étaient dans deux semaines, mais ils n'avaient pas encore commencés leurs révisions. Pas qu'ils sous-estimaient l'importance de ces examens, mais ils savaient déjà tout ce qu'il fallait savoir. S'ils passaient pour des veracrasses sans cervelle, en vérité, ce n'était pas le cas. Ils avaient tous deux une excellente mémoire, et donc ne perdaient pas de temps à se rentrer de force formules et autres propriétés magiques. Cela plus le fait qu'ils négligent certaines matières, comme l'astronomie ou l'histoire de la magie. Ce qui en soi facilitait déjà pas mal les choses.

Ils étaient donc les rares dehors à profiter du beau temps en ces périodes de révision. Cependant ils n'étaient pas seuls, comme l'on aurait pu le croire. Ils étaient exceptionnellement rejoints par un autre garçon, Remus Lupin. Préfet des Gryffondor. D'habitude un élève très studieux qui passe beaucoup de temps à travailler, surtout en période de révisions importantes. C'était donc vraiment une anomalie de le voir glandouiller avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Cependant rassurez vous, il s'était levé tôt le matin même pour travailler son comptant d'heures de révisions, et puis il voulait profiter de Sirius, ami pour lequel il ressentait des sentiments plus forts que de l'amitié, sentiments apparus au cours de la cinquième année de leurs études, mais qu'il s'était bien gardé de divulguer. Le rongeant de l'intérieur, progressivement. Il partait du principe que comme il était un loup-garou, il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux, d'aimer quelqu'un. Il souffrait donc en silence. Sans se douter que les sentiments dont il avait si peur étaient en fait partagés.

Sirius Black était un garçon étrange. Ou plutôt effroyablement humain, pour les bons et les mauvais côtés de l'humanité. Les bons, car il était très attaché à ses amis, et était très loyal, possédant de grandes valeurs morales. Pour les mauvais côtés, car il était très superficiel, se moquant éperdument des sentiments des gens qui ne lui étaient pas proches, étant très indifférent à leurs souffrances, qu'il considéraient ne pas être les siennes.

Et pourtant, ce garçon là était tombé amoureux. Pas d'un amour fou et éternel comme en parle les livres, et qui font rêver toutes les jeunes filles. Non. Un amour curieux, dont il n'était d'ailleurs même pas sûr que ce soit de l'amour. Peut-être tout au plus une attirance plus que fraternelle, qui ne serait ni plus ni moins que l'expression d'un désir adolescent, dû à l'excès de phéromones produits à cet âge.

Comment savoir ? Voilà la question que se posait Sirius. Mélangeons la à un peu de mathématique. Soit y la valeur des amis, z la valeur des autres gens qui gravitent autour de nous. Notons l'ensemble vide la valeur de la famille, car vu celle de Sirius, on comprend tout à fait qu'il la considère comme négligeable. z est forcement inférieure à y, car sinon, ils feraient partie du groupe y. Mais alors, quelle serait x ? Quelle seraient la valeur de Remus par rapport à y ? Est elle inférieure, supérieure... ? Comment savoir ? Se répéta Sirius en regardant le jeune homme à côté de lui.

La réponse en fait est simple. Tout dépend de la valeur de y. Car les relations avec le groupe x sont dévorantes, ne laisse aucun espace de rétraction. Cela marche ou cela ne marche pas. x à au moins la même valeur que y, parce qu'il fait partie des gens proche. Mais x peut aussi valoir z. Et dans ce cas là, ce ne serait plus x. Ce serait devenu un étranger. Donc, pour l'instant, Remus valait y. Un soupçon en plus. Donc pour l'instant, x valait un peu plus que y. Peut-être qu'avec le temps cette écart se creusera de façon significative. Peut-être. Mais pour l'instant, le plus important, c'est que Remus compte parmi les gens importants.

**.oO0Oo.**

**Reviews ?**

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**

Expliquations: je voulais absolument que cela se passe sous un grand soleil, de préférence chaud. Mais il ne fait chaud que vers fin mai, juin, et ça tombe pendant les révisions des examens. Comme c'est connu que Remus est sérieux, j'ai dû préciser qu'il faisait une pause dans ses révisions. D'où le fait que la fic soit un peu désiquilibrée, et je m'en excuse, mais ce thème... Franchement, j'avais pas l'inspiration... Désolée...

Prochain thème: _Les lois de la variation_, que j'ai bien mieux réussit :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabla:** Héhé, celui là, je l'aime pas mal! :) Merci à tous ceux qui laisse des reviews!

**REVIEWS POUR CEUX QUI LAISSENT EN ALERTE!**

**.oO0Oo.**

_Les lois de la variation:_

Tout est soumit à la variation. C'est une loi universelle qui touche tous les domaines, quels qui soient, la biologie comme la chimie, la philosophie comme les mathématiques, par exemple. Tout est en constante variation et évolution. Rien n'est fait pour être immuable. C'est pourquoi les moldus avec leur histoire de paradis et d'enfer me font bien rire. L'éternité ? Quelle bonne blague. C'est seulement une histoire inventée pour rendre la mort -et donc la peur du néant, de la fin de toutes choses, du moins du point de vue spirituel- plus acceptable. C'est tout à fait ridicule. Pourquoi, parce que nous nous considérons comme supérieurs au reste de la planète et de toutes les espèces qui y vivent, la nature ferait pareil? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas parce que nous dominons les autres espèces -et non pas la planète, on voit bien que la nature même malmenée aura toujours le dessus sur nous- que nous devons nous attendre à en être récompensé, alors que tout est histoire d'évolution -et disons le comme cela- de chance ?

Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas une de ces personnes enfermées dans leurs rêves et leurs envies, et à ceux qui me trouvent pessimiste, je réponds que je suis seulement réaliste. J'ai pleinement conscience du caractère mouvant des choses, et c'est une vérité que j'ai assimilée il y a bien longtemps -pour tout vous dire, depuis que j'ai été en âge de penser par moi-même et de me rendre compte à quel point mes géniteurs étaient stupides de croire à leur prétendue supériorité du fait de leur sang pur-.

Pourquoi je vous parle de tout cela ? Pas seulement parce que c'est une échéance pour ce samedi 11 octobre, non. Je vous en parle parce que je veux partager un peu de mon malheur. Vous avez bien compris que tout est changeant. Et bien c'est particulièrement vrai pour les sentiments. Ce qui est assez logique, car lorsque l'on compare notre espérance de vie -tout au mieux une centaine d'année- à ce qu'a déjà vécu notre planète -4,5 milliards d'années- ce n'est absolument pas comparable. Notre vitesse de variation est donc proportionnellement inverse à celle de la planète.

Je suis comme vous. Moi aussi je rêve de sentiments immuables, surtout ceux qui sont positifs, et qui me concernent. Mais... Tout n'est pas comme on le souhaite. Au contraire, même. C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé pour moi et Remus. Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant neuf ans. Puis, je suis allé à Azkhaban pendant douze ans. L'éloignement ajouté au fait qu'il me pensait coupable de la trahison de James et Lily, il a cessé de m'aimer. Pour arrêter de souffrir, pour mettre un maximum de distance entre moi et son coeur. On souffre plus par les gens qui nous les plus proches.

Tout change. L'éternité n'existe pas. Les sentiments, aussi forts soient-ils, ne tiennent pas face à une trahison et douze années d'emprisonnements. Voici donc la preuve que j'ai raison.

Retenez ceci. Il n'y a pas de vrai loi de la variation, mais au final tout change. Peu importe l'intensité des regrets que vous ressentez. Le monde tourne toujours sans vous.

**.oO0Oo.**

Ouf! Finit! Court, mais condensé! :p

**Reviews ?**

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**

AIMER CE QUE FAIT UN AUTEUR, LE METTRE EN ALERTE/FAVORI, MAIS AVOIR LA FLEMME DE LAISSER NE SERAIS CE QU'UNE MINI REVIEW, C'EST DENIGRER SON TRAVAIL. VOUS AIMEZ TRAVAILLER SANS ETRE RECOMPENSE, VOUS ? ALORS LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Blabla: **Je vais tester une forme différente pour cette saveur. Etant archi nulle pour faire des rimes, va falloir vous en passer :p

Je vais en profiter pour passer une petite pub à Mamzelle Isuzu, pour sa version des 52 saveurs. Vous trouverez sa fic dans mes favoris (courage pour la trouver, j'en ai plus de 100 dans la liste) mais elle vaut vraiment le coup d'oeil, et en plus de m'avoir donner l'envie d'écrire les 52 saveurs, elle m'a aussi donné l'envie d'écrire des textes sous cette forme :)

Bonne lecture, tout de même :)

**.oO0Oo.**

_Cueillir un bouquet de rose de matière et d'antimatière:_

La matière

L'antimatière

Deux exacts opposés

Aux propriétés différentes

Mais au but unique

Si éloignées et pourtant

Si proches

Des roses de matières

Des roses d'antimatières

La physique et le romantisme

Formant un tout

Deux opposés

Réunis en un bouquet

Pour un unique message

Vérité universelle

Immuable dans mon cas

Je t'aime

**.oO0Oo.**

Très court xD Mais personnellement j'aime bien :) Et vous ? Reviews pour saluer cette nouvelle forme d'écriture que je teste ?

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blabla: **Et en voici un autre :) Toujours aussi triste... Préparez les mouchoirs!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Toute l'orbe du satellite:_

Il y a de choses terribles dans la vie. Des choses qui arrivent par la volonté malfaisante d'une personne. Des choix faits pour nous et qui ne nous laissent aucune chance de se détourner de ces noirs desseins, parce qu'ils sont trop puissants, et nous, si faibles... Des choses si noires, si terrifiantes, que l'on se demande pourquoi cette personne a pris cette décision de nous l'infliger. Rien sur terre, nulle action, ne mérite ce que parfois nous subissons.

Je vais moi vous parler de cet homme qui a à mon plus grand malheur croisé mon chemin, y laissant une marque pourpre indélébile, et qui désormais fait partie de moi, que je le veuille ou non.

Mon père avait résisté à cet homme, un loup garou sanguinaire, qui, voulant se venger, s'approcha de chez nous une veille de pleine lune, pour être sûr de mordre quelqu'un de notre famille durant la nuit. C'était un jour où, féru d'astronomie, j'avais décidé de dormir à la belle étoile, avec pour seule compagnie mon télescope et ces lucioles cosmiques, comme je les appelaient... Ce sont mes cris de terreur et de souffrance qui alertèrent mes parents, mais quand ils arrivèrent, il était déjà trop tard. Ils réussirent de justesse à me sauver la vie, blessé comme j'étais. Seul leur volonté de me sauver, leur unique et précieux fils, a permis de repousser pour un temps les bras squelettiques et froids de la mort. Cependant, mon âme, elle, ne fut jamais entièrement réparée, malgré la gentillesse et la compréhension dont on fait preuve mes parents. On ne choisit pas impunément de défier cette reine ténébreuse, il faut en payer le prix, et ce prix, c'était mon âme.

Ce serait mentir que de vous dire qu'il n'y a jamais eu que des choses négatives qui ont découlé de cette rencontre. Non... Cela m'a permis de découvrir à quel point Sirius était un ami attentionné, et surtout très loyal. Bien qu'il soit au courant de ma condition, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à rester à mes côtés, et après chaque pleine lune, il était à mon chevet, m'apportant un réconfort aussi bien physique **(1)** que moral. Et puis, cette relation très forte a évolué, pour devenir quelque chose de tout aussi fort, mais plus... Comment dire ? Sensuelle, si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler **(2)**.

Malheureusement... La vie, ce n'est pas rose, surtout en période de guerre. Cet immense réconfort, cette personne sur qui je pouvais compter en cas de trop grande fatigue, m'a été brutalement enlevée. J'ai cru que c'était un traitre pendant plus de douze ans, certitude qui me tailladait un peu plus le coeur, ne laissant au final qu'une loque sanguinolente, pitoyable. Puis je l'ai retrouvé, apprenant par là même la vérité, à savoir que le véritable traitre n'était pas lui mais Pettigrow, et aussi qu'il n'avait cessé de penser à moi durant toutes ces années. Quelle joie j'ai alors éprouvé! Je n'avais jamais été aussi soulagé et heureux de tout ma vie. Cependant cette euphorie fut coupée net par sa mort, événement plus que brutal, qui me plongea dans les affres d'un désespoir sans fin, formant gouffre qui désormais a élu domicile dans ma poitrine, ayant définitivement remplacé mon coeur. De l'adolescent fatigué, mais heureux de vivre au final, il ne reste plus rien. Et c'est seul, mes amis ayant tous été les uns après les autres fauchés par la grande lame de la mort, que je hurle à la lune, cet astre dont l'orbe et maintenant, dans sa funeste beauté, synonyme de solitude et de désespoir.

**.oO0Oo.**

**(1)**: Non, bande de perverses, ce n'est pas dans le sens que vous imaginez xD Il le soigne juste XD

**(2)**: Moi, je suis sûre que vous voyez très bien XD

**Reviews ?**

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blabla:** Voici un nouveau chapitre de ces saveurs, enjoy yourself! Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Par contre, je crois que j'ai un peu déliré, mais vu le sujet... Enfin, on va voir ?

**.oO0Oo.**

_Un nombre, une lettre mon amour, je suis ici dénué de nom._

_Tu es carbone et bois tendre._

_Ecris mon existence._

Dites, croyez vous que les anges existent ? Non ? Et bien, vous avez tort. Moi, Sirius Black, j'ai la preuve qu'ils existent. En effet, j'en connais un, et ceci, c'est bien la preuve qu'ils ne sont pas que des créatures imaginaires et immatérielles! Je peux même vous dire qu'ils sont très beaux, ce sont sans contexte les plus belles créations de Dieu, auréolés qu'ils sont de grâce.

Les anges, s'ils sont d'une très grande beauté physique, sont aussi d'une très grande pureté, et d'une bonté à toute épreuve. Mais ils sont aussi la cible de nombreuses jalousies, dues à cette nature même qui en font le coeur des amours les plus beaux, les plus vrais et les plus sincères, et attirant aussi les personnes les moins susceptibles d'aimer. Comment ne pas être jaloux de personnes que tout le monde, quelque soit son origine et son âme, ne peut s'empêcher de désirer, alors que ce désir est justement le but suprême de notre vie?

C'est pour cela que les anges, bien qu'ils n'ai rien fait pour le mériter -peut on nous reprocher d'être né comme nous le sommes ?- sont très souvent victimes de ces jalousies, car malgré eux concurrents de gens qui ne supportent aucune comparaison avec une entité supérieure. Malheureusement pour les anges, qui ne connaissent aucune méchanceté et ne l'imagine encore moins, ces personnes sont retors, et les font énormément souffrir.

Un ange est pur, mais aussi terriblement seul, isolé qu'il est des autres par sa condition, mais aussi éloigné du bonheur par la muraille de diamant qui entoure son coeur, symbole de ses souffrances, que nul n'imagine, et qui petit à petit, le ronge jusqu'à le détruire.

Cependant il existe des hommes, hommes dont je fais partie, qui savent repérer ces coeurs meurtris, et qui se sont donnés pour mission de les accompagner, et de leur donner cet amour dont ils ont tant besoin. Pour Remus, l'ange dont j'ai la garde, joyaux de pureté et condensé de blessures, j'effacerais jusqu'à mon existence, j'irais jusqu'à être dénué de nom pour que lui conserve le sien, et je lui remettrais sans hésiter une seule seconde le livre de ma vie, pour qu'il écrive de sa main ma mort.

Il vient, le temps de la rupture, il vient, le temps de la séparation, le temps de la mort...

Je me nomme Sirius Black, j'aime de tout mon être Remus Lupin, et mon seul regret alors que je tombe derrière ce voile, le regardant pour la dernière fois, c'est de l'abandonner une seconde fois, seul avec les démons qui l'entourent, en proie à la jalousie lunaire.

**.oO0Oo.**

Texte un peu bizarre oO Mais bon, pas si mal écrit que cela...

**Reviews ?**

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blabla:** Allez, on enchaîne! Voici une autre saveur! Merci pour les reviews qui motivent beaucoup, peu importe leur longueur!

**.oO0Oo.**

_D'une espèce et d'une densité similaire:_

Le destin est une chose étrange, capricieuse et inchangeable. Une fois votre nom écrit dans le grand livre de la mort, vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour y échapper, vous êtes condamnés. Vous aurez beau essayer, tenter de toutes vos forces de changer l'issue des choses, pour vous ou pour une personne qui vous est chère, il n'y aura rien à faire, on ne change pas le cours impétueux du destin.

Toutes les morts se ressemblent, la vérité étant qu'il n'y a pas plusieurs morts, nous n'en avons qu'une, et elle se déroule de la même façon, notre chemin sera le même, quelque soient nos actions passées, quelques soient nos erreurs et nos actes de bravoure. C'est à cela que sert l'âme: elle est la substance qui nous permet de nous rendre dans ce royaume auquel nous devons nous rendre, une fois franchi les portes de la mort.

Toutes les âmes sont d'une espèce similaire, mais aussi d'une densité qui ne varie que très peu, car c'est une substance universelle qui est commune à tous les hommes, étant un lien ancestral, preuve qu'ils appartiennent à la même communauté animale. Seules les âmes des gens ayant tué par volonté de faire le mal sont amputées, trouées, mais leur densité, elle, ne varie pas.

Vous devez sans doute vous demander qui je suis, et comme cela ce fait il que je soit si au courant des choses de l'au-delà. Les plus perspicaces d'entre vous auront compris que je suis un mort, qui a déjà accomplit son trajet funéraire. A cette déduction j'ajoute que je suis un sorcier, pour qui la vie, vers la fin surtout, ne s'est pas montrée clémente. Et c'est parce que j'ai eu un destin que je ne méritais en rien que j'ai eu le privilège de pouvoir accompagner, même s'il ne s'en doute pas, la seule personne qui a su capturer mon coeur.

Oui. Je m'appelle Sirius Black, et après m'être investi de la mission de chambouler le royaume des morts, je me suis attaché à mon âme soeur, Remus Lupin, veillant sur lui, attendant patiemment qu'il vienne me rejoindre, mais ne pouvant que le regarder, n'ayant pas le droit de l'aider dans les terribles épreuves qu'ils traverse, dans notre plus grand désespoir à tout deux.

La mort est la même pour tous, mais la vie, elle, s'acharne sur les meilleurs d'entre nous, leur interdisant le bonheur. Remus en est une de ses nombreuses victimes, et moi, Sirius, je ne peux qu'y assister, impuissant.

**.oO0Oo.**

Re-texte qui colle que vaguement avec le sujet :p Mais je vais y arriver!

**Reviews ?**

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


End file.
